


Asking Forgiveness

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [28]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for dialogue only:  CSI: Miami, Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle, second chances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Forgiveness

“Speed. Tim. Please listen.”

“You know what Horatio, I’m done listening. I’ve heard it over and over again and nothing changes. I’m tired of it.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please give me another chance.”

“How many second chances do you want me to give you. Seriously. You keep repeating the same behavior then beg me to forgive you. But you don’t seem to think about us when you go off halfcocked. What am I supposed to do when one of your heroic deeds gets you killed?”

“I do think of you.”

“Don’t lie to me Horatio. The only thing you think of is your crusade of the moment.”

“Speed.”

“No Horatio. I’m going to Calleigh’s. If you want a second chance, then fine. But we start over and you have to prove to me that this between us is more important than you being the hero. I’m tired of watching the man I love put his life on the line because he has to be the hero.”

“Okay. We’ll do it your way and I’ll prove to you how important you are to me.”

“I hope so Horatio. I really hope so, because I love you.”

“I love you too, Tim.”


End file.
